Our Song
by jaykw2614
Summary: Schmidt and Cece meet at a bar and their night together is very unique. One-shot, mainly fluff.
**I've been working on _a lot_ of Schmece stories lately, but it may take me a while to get them written and posted, but I had the idea for this one-shot that I thought would be interesting to roll with and get out in the mean time. Hope you guys like it. Let me know! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Our Song**

 **'We Dance and Sing To Each Other All Night Long'**

'Don't look', Cece told herself. But, it was useless. She had to look. He was mesmerizing to her. That power suit tailored to perfection matched faultlessly with that semi-smug grin as he brought his drink up to his lips. From even across the complete opposite end of the bar, Cece could tell it was most likely a double-scotch on the rocks, meaning he probably had one hell of a week work-wise. He seemed the forceful business type. Perhaps a high-powered lawyer or an executive at an investment firm.

Cece hadn't realized she was staring until he glanced her way and their eyes met briefly. Quickly, she looked away, pursing her lips together to suppress a smile of embarrassment, hoping like hell that he didn't see her blushing.

Schmidt had felt a pair of eyes on him for the longest time, as if he had some sort of sixth sense. He caught sight of the gorgeous brunette in the red dress across the bar before he sat down. The second he laid eyes on her, all other girls ceased to exist to him. Now, while he was nursing his drink and engaging in conversation with some random guy who just so happened to be sitting next to him, he wanted so badly to look her way, but was convinced himself not to somehow.

His will-power only lasted him so long. Feeling almost tortured, he rewarded his eyes for their resolve, and strategically turned towards the bartender to order another round, letting his eyes quickly meet those of the goddess that had enamored him. As fast as their gaze connected, she averted hers, turning her head away from him, presumably, to hide her blush, but Schmidt could tell just how red her cheeks were even with her back to him.

Cece's hesitance to make a move on her tall, dark-haired & handsome eye-candy was beginning to take its toll on her two friends that had accompanied her, Melissa & Sadie. Since her and her best friend Jess had relocated from Portland to Los Angeles and befriended the same-sex couple, they had spent many nights out in bars & clubs like this one. They've seen first-hand how amazingly simple it was for Cece to pick up a guy she found attractive. It was like a form of art the way she went about it, though tonight, she waivered. A few years ago, they would have stayed by Cece's side, partying to the crack of dawn, but now, they had their four-year-old son waiting for them at home and they didn't like being out too late these days. It was time to get the ball rolling so they could leave.

"You've been eye-banging each other from across the bar for, like, an hour already." Sadie complained over the music.

Melissa, in perfect sync with her partner, finished the statement. "Yeah. Enough's enough. Go over there and talk to him."

Cece's nose scrunched up the way it always did when she second guessed anything. "Really?" her voice went high-pitched, further signifying how nervous she was.

"Yes!" The couple yelled in unison.

Cece looked back at them wide-eyed, catching the hint. "Alright, I'm going."

Cece quickly downed what was left of her drink, taking all the liquid courage it contained. Setting the glass back down on the bar, she took a deep breath, then headed straight for him like a woman on a mission. With the greatest of luck, Cece noticed that the seat next to him was unoccupied. As she approached him, her demeanor took on a sexy confidence that she had used a great deal in her past. It had been a while since she made a move on anyone in a bar, but all her old tricks came back to her like it was second nature. It was like riding a bike. Leaning up against the bar as close to him as she could get, she smiled at him seductively. "Hi." She said softy.

Schmidt smiled right back at her. "Hey."

She held her hand out, offering it up for him to shake. It may have been an old-school gesture, but Cece was unique. "I'm Cece."

Schmidt took notice of how soft and gentle her hand was. "Nice to meet you, Cece. I'm Schmidt." As their introduction ended, Schmidt took another swig from his scotch, trying to convey his current manner as calm, cool, and collected.

It worked. The beautiful, exotic, caramel skinned goddess before him was intrigued by his obscurity. "Just…Schmidt?" she asked searching his eyes for any hint as to how to read him. It was then that she noticed that they were the most gorgeous shade of hazel.

Schmidt nodded. "Yup. Like Cher, but at times I can be more of a diva." Cece smiled, completely unable to take her eyes off of him.

"Cute & funny. Those are two qualities I greatly admire." Luckily, Cece felt her usual flirtatious comfort return. She was now able to relax and let things unfold naturally. "So, Schmidt. I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I have not been able to take my eyes off of you…all night. And my friends over there practically yelled at me to come and talk to you. So…Here I am."

"Here you are." Schmidt mentally thanked the heavens that she was. "Why don't you have a seat and, uh, let me buy you a drink?"

Cece took a seat on the barstool next to him and got comfortable. "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

Schmidt ordered himself another round of scotch and an apple martini for Cece. Over their drinks, they discussed anything, everything & nothing, all at the same time. Getting to know each other was one of the most amazing experiences they ever encountered. The entire world around them were nonexistent. A tornado could have wreaked havoc and they would have been none the wiser.

 **One Hour Later…**

It had started getting pretty late. Schmidt had chivalrously offered to walk Cece to her car, neither wanting their conversation to end. As he escorted her, and they made it to her car, they lingered. Schmidt was in the process of trying to suggest that they exchange numbers to grab coffee or possibly meet for drinks, but as he was building up the courage to get the words out, Cece's impulse had acted on her behalf.

Before either of them knew what was happening, she had thrown herself on him, planting her lips passionately onto his. Schmidt thought he was dreaming at first, and had even pinched his own leg to be sure. When he was, he allowed himself to give in with everything he had. It was electric, like fireworks going of all throughout their bodies. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Cece was able to gain control of her lust for him for only a moment, long enough for her to speak. "Just so you know…"She began panting heavily as he kissed her neck, "…I don't usually do this kind of thing with guys I've just met…but…there's just…something about you."

Schmidt pulled away, cupped her face in his hands and looked Cece in the eyes amorously. "I feel the same way. You're just, so…irresistible…I'm wondering where you've been my entire life." Then, their craving for one another resumed, as did their kiss, and Schmidt held her up against the side of her car.

"Let's continue this at my place." Cece suggested. They both knew there was no way their night together was anywhere near over.

 **Outside Cece's apartment door**

For the second time that night, Schmidt had her body pinned up against the wall as he kissed her neck and caressed her hips. Pressed upright less than a foot away from her door, Cece tried to suppress the moans he was provoking from her, afraid the noise would draw out her nosy neighbors. She bit her lower lip just in time as Schmidt's lips had made their way to her ear, giving it a playful nibble. That was her weakness and damn him for exploiting it, but the sheer pleasure she was feeling as a direct result from his doing so sent her cares to a faraway place for the time being. "Oh my god." She breathed heavily, unable to contain herself any longer.

Schmidt took his lips off of her long enough for him to respond. "Why don't we take this inside?"

"Definitely," Cece said struggling to catch her breath. "Do you think you can find my keys? They're on me somewhere." For the life of her, she could not remember where she had put them.

Schmidt searched every inch of her body looking for her keys. As his hands slid slowly and seductively down the sides of her torso, past her slim hips and around to her lower back, Cece's leg impulsively raised itself & wrapped around Schmidt's waist like it had a mind of its own. Finally, Schmidt's search had ended, finding the keys in her jacket pocket and handing them to Cece. She turned to the door to unlock it. Schmidt, right behind her, placed his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck.

The second his lips made contact just above the center of her shoulder blades, a rush of warm tingles shot down her spine making her knees weak. He knew he was distracting her from her task of unlocking the door, but he didn't care.

It took several moments, but Cece had eventually reached success, finding the right key, slipping it into the doorknob and turning it until she heard that harmonious click. Breathing a huge sigh, silently thanking the lord, she pushed the door open and entered the apartment. Schmidt, with his hands still on her hips, followed close behind her. The two lovers stumbled into the entrance hallway, quietly giggling to one another. Closing the door behind them, both of their eyes were immediately directed towards the living room just as a figure stood up from her place on the couch to greet them as well as pull them back to reality.

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Schmidt. How was your night?" Came the perky voice of Laurie, their teenaged babysitter. It took them weeks to find someone they felt comfortable leaving their 7-month-old with, so when Jess had suggested one of her top students at Bennett High School, she was a godsend.

Cece smiled back at the curly haired blonde, matching her enthusiastic tone. "It was really great Laurie, thank you." Schmidt helped Cece with her coat, taking it off for her and hanging it up by the door, then did the same with his own.

"How were things here?" He asked. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"Not at all. She was a perfect angel, as usual. She's fast asleep in crib."

Cece smiled with relief. "Oh, excellent." As disappointed as she was about not being the one to rock her baby girl to sleep, she was just as much grateful that she was already sleep, knowing her bedtime ritual was a lengthy feat. Reaching into her purse, Cece pulled out a few twenty dollar bills and handed them to Laurie. "Here you go. Are you okay to get home?"

"Yeah. I have my mom's car." She said grabbing her coat. She made her way to the door where Schmidt was waiting to see her out. "You guys have a good night."

"You too. Thank you, so much." Once she was clear of the doorway, he closed the door behind her. The very second the locks engaged and made that click sound, the baby monitor rang out with the cries of their little one as she suddenly woke up. Cece and Schmidt just looked at each other, then both let out the same chuckle.

Cece shook her head, never letting her grin falter for a second. "Every time. That's so crazy that she does that." She took off her heels, threw her purse on the couch and started heading towards the nursery. On her way, she reached up to take out her earrings as a precaution because no matter who was holding her, she would find something to grab onto and it always seemed to be the most painful item.

Schmidt watched his gorgeous wife walk gracefully across the length of the living room of the home they shared and became overwhelmed with satisfaction. His life at this very moment was nothing short of perfection. Since the day they stood up at the altar and declared their vows to one another, Schmidt had spent every day since trying to honor his oath to her.

He reached Cece just before she made it to the hallway and stopped her from taking another step. "Hey, why don't you go decompress…I got her."

Cece looked into her husband's eyes and saw the same care and devotion as she had always seen. "Yeah?" She asked softly with a smile that was flooded with appreciation for the man before her.

Schmidt wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly pulled her close with the playful force that made her quiver. "Absolutely."

"I love you."

Schmidt gently placed his lips on hers for a tender kiss. "I love you too." He said. With that, Cece headed to the master bedroom to unwind from yet another phenomenal evening out with her man. As she walked away, Schmidt lightly & jokingly slapped her ass, prompting a laugh from her that he could hear even after she left his sight. Then, he turned down the hallway toward the lonely wails coming from their daughter's room, unfastening his tie on his way.

 **Twenty Minutes Later…**

Cece finished rubbing in the last bit of moisturizer she needed around her neck and face. Turning off the light above her bathroom sink, she headed back into her bedroom, but stopped in the doorway to watch the beautiful scene she happened upon.

Laying on the bed was the man she adored and right next to him, their beautiful, lively baby girl. Neither of them had noticed that they had an audience as Schmidt played with her hands and sang to her as he had almost every night. With nothing but pure love in her eyes, Cece leaned up against the doorjamb and watched.

As his soft and sweet voice resonated all throughout the room, Cece had absentmindedly placed her hand on her stomach. She thought back on their life the past two years and couldn't believe how quickly time seemed to pass. She didn't know whether or not they would ever be able to get pregnant. Then, unexpectedly, she went in for a check-up and was told the most incredible news. Schmidt was over the moon when he found out. It was a dream come true for the both of them.

Flashing through her pregnancy, Cece couldn't help but feel nostalgic. She had heard that women have been known to miss the days of being pregnant, pining to go back and relive the days of feeling the kicks from her baby bum, but nothing could hold a candle to what Cece was feeling at that moment. Standing there, watching her family, rubbing her stomach, she couldn't wait for them to have another one. Hopefully a boy, like Schmidt always wanted.

Schmidt, like every expectant father before him, had verbally expressed time and time again that he hoped for a boy. He wanted the chance to be the kind of father, to his son, that his never was for him. That joyous day in the delivery room, they were surprised to learn, they had a girl. Schmidt was just as excited, but also very nervous. She was a dead ringer for Cece, so he knew he was in for trouble. Since day one, that little girl had Schmidt wrapped around her finger, spoiling her senseless because he was incapable of saying no. She was a daddy's girl. That much was evident. Especially right now.

Upon hearing that delightful giggle, Cece broke out of her daydream and placed her focus back on her husband and daughter. As the smile on the child's face grew wider, her eyes lit up along with it. She had his eyes. Cece had always loved Schmidt's eyes. And now, their home was blessed with another pair to gaze upon her and invoke a declaration of unconditional love that she would return whole heartedly. Schmidt continued to sing.

 _"_ _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

 _But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

 _And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

 _And it all makes sense to me."_

With his right fore-finger, he lightly tapped the tip of her nose, eliciting a giggle from the infant as if it were a button designed to do just that.

 _"_ _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile.  
You've never loved, your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly."_

While the melody was very soothing, Cece questioned the lyrics she heard him serenading her with. Using a move she had acquired over the years, she cocked her head to the side, in the same manner Schmidt did when he was confused. There was no doubt she got it from watching him.

"Umm, babe…What exactly is that you're singing to our daughter?"

Schmidt turned to see his wife in the bathroom doorway. "'Little Things'…Why?"

"One Direction? Really?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Cece moved closer to the bed, trying to sound supportive. "I don't like you singing those lyrics to her. I don't want her growing up to be insecure and self-conscious."

Schmidt's face took on the dual aspect of both confusion & offense leading Cece to immediately regret saying anything. "First of all," He began in what was sure to be a rant. "With you and me as her parents, she's going to be the most gorgeous baby in all of Los Angeles. Second of all: How _dare_ you insult the lyrical creation brought to us by Harry Styles  & Louis Tomlinson. Those guys are gods of music. True geniuses."

Cece pursed her lips trying not to laugh. "I don't doubt that babe, but how about you sing a song to her with fewer references about all the things a girl dislikes about her body."

"It's a sweet song!" he argued.

"I know, but it's not something I want her hearing in the first stages of her life. The first few years are crucial. Everything we say to her will impact the kind of person she becomes."

Schmidt smiled at her, loving how the once wild party-girl model had transformed into a respectable and passionate, worrisome mother. "Fine." He said, then was struck with a thought. "Why don't _you_ sing a little something for _us_ , then?"

Cece contemplated his request, making her way closer and closer to the bed. "Okay." She agreed, crawling on the bed, joining them. "How about I sing her something positive. Like a song that represents how her mommy feels about her daddy?"

"Let's hear it."

Cece cleared her throat and settled in on the other side of her daughter, surrounding her like two lions encircling their cub while they slept. Once she got comfortable, she looked Schmidt square in the eye and launched into the second verse of The Pussycat Dolls' 'Stickwitu'.

 _I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me_

 _Now I say_

 _Nobody's gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody's ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

Cece wasn't the greatest singer that ever lived, but according to Schmidt, her voice was angelic. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's and once she finished the chorus, they shared a loving smile followed by a sweet kiss. For a minute, they forgot that the rest of the world around them existed, losing themselves in one another's eyes. What brought them back was the sound of a small yawn. They looked down and saw the fruit of their loins fast asleep with a smile on her face, feeling protected, happy & loved.

"Let me go put her back in her crib." Schmidt whispered.

"No, leave her." Cece said matching his vocal register, grabbing his hand as she did. "I want her to be in here with us tonight."

"That's fine by me." They each repositioned themselves on the bed to be more comfortable, even finding a way to hold hands. And that's how they slept. Together, watching over their daughter with love in their eyes being the happiest they've ever been.

* * *

 **Hope the storyline wasn't too confusing. Someone made a request for me to write a futuristic Schmece fic with them having a kid. I do have other stories I'm working on so be patient while I get those out. Let me know what you guys think. I love feedback & constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
